Sweetsworld Thing
by Alice Okumura
Summary: Mixing heat and sweets isn't always the best of ideas, but hey it makes for good conflict and plot. (Well this is my first published fic ever, so I would appreciate criticism.)


Death was upon them all. Many casualties lay on the streets, reminding others not to make the same mistake as those unfortunate souls.

Today was the hottest day in the history of ever. Many of the (literal) sweet people across the city have taken shelter inside the sanctuary of their air conditioned homes to avoid melting under the scorching sun. Many didn't heed this warning, resulting in puddles of the foolish folk. Some of them were so unlucky, they ended up going down the sewage grates. So you as can see, no one wanted to risk going outside.

Unsurprisingly, the heat wasn't helping our trio.

Edd was sitting in the living room watching t.v with, of course, every single cooling device at his beckon. Including the fridge. Which was wide open, right next to him. This, somehow, still wasn't enough. The jello boy still felt the heat getting to him. The air conditioning of the house had, ironically, melted from the heat. Normally, Edd would have gone out to get a new, and more powerful, A.C unit. But the puddles of some poor neighbors lay in the street. Calling was also out of the question, since Matt didn't pay the phone bill this month. Or the last. It also didn't help that both of his roommates can also both easily melt in this kind of heat, so sending them out wasn't an option either.

Speaking of roommates, Matt entered the living room. He gazed upon Edd and his ring of fans confusingly.

"I know it's a little warm, but isn't this a little too much?" he said as he sat down on the couch next to Edd. "A little?!" Edd gawks. People were literally melting outside of their house and that's just a 'little warm'? Leave it to Matt, who is dense both mentally and physically, to not notice the blistering heat.

"-And we recommend that any sort of non-bread or easily meltable folk out here today not to leave their homes until this heat wave passes. Sources tell us that this wave may last for a couple of days at least, and sadly, a week at most." the television reported as Edd groaned. They couldn't last a whole week without air conditioning! What's even worse, they can't do shit about it. No phone and no way out. All they could do is hope that it cools down a bit at night enough to enter the equally hot garage and drive off to someplace cool enough.

"Hey Edd, where's Tom?" asked the gumdrop. Edd then proceeded to open the freezer, revealing Tom sitting, cramped in the middle of the freezer. Tom, being made of chocolate, was the most susceptible to melting. So, of course, he was the most careful when it came to heat. Melting didn't hurt per say, but barely controlling a pond of your own flesh didn't exactly feel great either. He hated that feeling so much, Tom was literally prepared to be in that freezer for **months**. This, not surprisingly, worried both of his roommates. Without the A.C, their friend would be stuck in there in between the frozen peas and fish.

Enter the convenient plot device.

The doorbell rang, gaining the attention of the trio. Edd groans both internally and externally as he unsticks himself from the couch. Who would be knocking on their door in **this** heat? Do they have a death wish? Edd is then greeted by a woman who was literally on fire.

It was gonna be one of those days, wasn't it?

This, unsurprisingly, scared the shit out of Edd, causing him to fall on his ass as he screamed bloody murder. His shrill (yet manly according to Edd) shriek turned the heads of his candy friends. Once they both set their sights on the currently burning person at their front door, this caused two reactions. Matt makes an equally ear piercing scream while Tom just says fuck it, and closes the freezer door on himself.

"It's alright. I'm **suppose** to be on fire, haha." she chuckled, not reading into the situation. "Oh, right of course. How could I have mistaken? Well Edd, I think you can handle this." Matt nervously said as he back into the fridge and following Tom's earlier lead by closing the door on himself. If looks could kill, that fridge would have been more than just broken.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Edd jokes in an attempt to calm himself down. On closer inspection, he saw a giant box behind the woman. The short, red haired woman noticed that Edd saw the box and introduced herself.

Now that this misunderstanding has been cleared, allow me to introduce myself. I am Miss Jubilee and I am here to give you a deal of a lifetime." Great, a saleswoman. Just what was needed. Edd started to block out her talking. "Can't help but notice that _incredible_ fan set-up you have there, but I'm here to answer your prayers with this new state of the art Air Conditioning Unit!" She motioned to the box with enthusiasm and jazz hands. Wait did she say Air Conditioning? This immediately caught his attention, "How much?" He was so desperate right now, he was going to buy an A.C unit from a door to door salesperson. Fuck it.

"Well shit that was easier than I thought. That'll be about-"

"I'LL PAY DOUBLE WHATEVER THAT LOSER IS PAYING!"

Uh-oh.

Cue head turn, " _Eduardo_." Edd hisses out. The lollipop had his head sticking out the window. "Ooh~ a bidding war! How exciting!" Jubilee's eyes seem to sparkle. Edd knew that no matter the price, Eduardo wouldn't back down just to spite Edd and friends. He needs to play dirty. They **need** that air conditioner.

It didn't help that Eduardo had the same idea.

Let the battle commence.


End file.
